fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Ladybug Pretty Cure!
|katakana = 奇跡的な てんとう虫 プリキュア!|romaji = Mərakyələs Lādēbəg Purikyua!|director = Ōzora Akari|studio = TOEI Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|op = They're here! Miraculous Ladybug Pretty Cure!|ed = Let's keep going!|theme = Animals Jewelry Teamwork Miracles Hope|pre = Idol Girls♥Pretty Cure!★☆|image = Miraculous Pretty Cure! logo (new).png|imgsize = 300px|suc = Soaring Birds Pretty Cure!}} Miraculous Ladybug Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the thirty-third installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are animals,jewelry,teamwork,miracles and hope.The series is based off Miraculous Ladybug. Synopsis TBA Characters Pretty Cure -She is a sweet, outgoing and joyful girl who loves fashion, her friends and her family.She loves something "girly" and wants to be a fashion model when she grows up.She appears in shows,magazines and runways and she loves makeup and she has a large closet at her house.Her alter ego is |キュ てんとう虫|Kyua Lādēbəg}} and she is based off Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug.Her theme color is . -She is a dreamer and charismatic, but is also often shy, a bit reserved, and considerably innocent.Even though she is not very openly emotional to most people, she is friendly, empathetic, understanding, and encouraging to others in hard times.Her alter ego is |キュ 猫ノワール|Kyua Neko Nowāru}} (Cure Chat Noir in the French dub) and she is based off Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Chat Noir '''in the French dub).Her theme color is . -She is rather energetic, passionate, and funny, confident, yet down to earth.Her foresight have come in handy many times.Her alter ego is |キュ レナ・ルージュ|Kyua Rena Rūju}} and she is based off Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge.Her theme color is . -She is fun-loving, enthusiastic, friendly, and compassionate.She enjoys being a DJ at parties and hanging out with friends. She is described as "a caring friend with a strong sense of right and wrong.Her alter ego is |キュ 甲羅|Kyua Karəpās}} and she is based off Nino Lahiffe/Carapace.Her theme color is . -She is is a bossy, arrogant, and superficial girl but can be courageous as she is willingly helpful when asked by those she is close to or admires.Her alter ego is |キュ 女王バチ|Kyua Joō Bachi}} and she is based off Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee.Her theme color is . -She is calm girl who has a mixed personality of being playful, charming, mature and flirtatious. She is empathetic at reading people's emotions and expressing it through music. She is very kind and generous, especially towards her friends and family.Her alter ego is |キュ ヴィぺりオン|Kyua Viperion}} and she is based off Luka Couffaine/Viperion.Her theme color is . -She is the "queen of competitions."She enjoys making dares, much to the frustration of her classmates, and she is also very confident in herself and her athletic abilities, thus most of her dares involve using the person's body.Her alter ego is |キュ キングモンキー|Kyua Kingu Monkī}} and she is based off Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey.Her theme color is . -She is a gamer and a fan of technology.She is smart, especially when it comes to mathematics.Her alter ego is |キュ ペガサス|Kyua Pegasasu}} and she is based off Max Kanté/Pegasus.Her theme color is . -She is a fierce and thoughtful girl who is dedicated to accomplishing any commitment she makes.Her alter ego is |キュ 龍子|Kyua Ryūko}} and she is based off Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko.Her theme color is . -She is a tomboy.Tough, stubborn, reckless, and self-confident, she isn't afraid of challenges or saying what is on her mind. At the same time, she can be kind and grateful.Her alter ego is |キュ バニークス|Kyua Banīkusu}} and she is based off Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx.Her theme color is . Mascots Allies Antagonists -She is Shinjō Ami's widowed paternal aunt.She comes off as a cold, harsh, and very strict woman.She misses her husband greatly as he died in a car accident.After her husband's death,she changed very quickly.Despite this she can be respectful and kind at times.Her alter ego is |キュ オオスカシバ|Kyua Ōsukashiba}} and she is based off Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth.Her theme color is . -She is a serious and formal woman who works very diligently as Kudou Gina's assistant. She has a cold and distant demeanor as she doesn't openly show her emotions around others most of the time.While not warm, she can be cordial and polite.Her alter ego is |キュ まゆら|Kyua Mayu-ra}} and she is based off Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura.Her theme color is . Supporting Characters Family Members Items -The main transformation item of this series. -The weapons of this series. Locations Gallery Polls Notice If I have copied any of your ideas.Then I am very sorry and I will never do it again.It was an accident and I didn't do it deliberately so admins,please don't delete this page and don't block me because of it.Ok? Category:Animals Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Teamwork Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Series based on TV